unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnAnything Wiki:Administrator Rules
The following are a special set of rules that apply specifically to administrators, though all users are encouraged to read them. If you feel an administrator has violated any of these rules, simply contact a different administrator (don't contact the same one, because then you'd be stupid). For the normal list of rules, see here. Page Deletion As an administrator, you have the power to delete any page at any time. As fun as it may sound to delete every page on the wiki for the lulz, doing this will instantly have you demoted. There are a few guidelines for when you should delete pages: *'Blank Pages': If you find a blank page, check the page history. If it was blank the whole time, delete it. If it the content was recently removed, just put the content back. *'Short Pages': If the page is anywhere between one letter and one paragraph, you may delete it without question. If there is anything more, it should be fine. If you still believe it should be deleted, put the deletion template at the top so it can be discussed. *'Poor Quality Pages': If a page is spam, vandalism, vulgar, or otherwise of significantly poor quality, delete it on sight. *'Other': If you have any other reason to delete a page (such as a page that is of somewhat poor quality or does not follow the wiki's style), put a deletion template at the top of the page so it can be discussed. Page Protection Generally, pages should not be protected if they don't need to be. The whole point of the wiki is that anyone can edit it. Pages should only be protected in certain circumstances: *'Edit Wars': If two or more users are constantly undoing each other's edits, protect the page until a reasonable solution can be found. If you are one of the warring users, do not use page protection to get your way. *'Regularly Vandalized Pages': If a page is of a particularly interesting or controversial topic, the odds of it being vandalized increase. If certain pages seem to be vandalized often, they may need to be protected. Blocking Users Users are your friends. Don't block them unless they stop being your friends. Ways that they can stop being your friends. Blocking should generally be reserved for serious offenders or repeat offenders of the rules. Remember that you can not block a user unless they have somehow violated the rules. Administrator Expectations As an administrator you are expected to serve UnAnything Wiki with pride! If not, you shall be put to death. Not really; our lawyers have advised us to stop executing our administrators. Of course, our lawyers are cats, so what do they know? Anyways, there are a few other guidelines that you should follow: *Use your common sense. *Being an administrator does not make you exempt from any other rules. *Use your common sense. *Know that violating any of these rules could potentially lose you your administrator privileges. *Just use your common sense you idiot! See Also *All rules Category:Policy